esperpediafandomcom-20200214-history
EsperCorp
EsperCorp EsperCorp is the premier (and only) scientific corporation currently researching Espers and the related technology. Mission of EsperCorp Founded in 2010 by Professor Rhine, EsperCorp vindicated the decades he spent on proving the existence of espers - spirits roaming and inhabiting our world. The company is the creator of the Geomon software, and the driving force behind esper study. We are currently recruiting agents worldwide to help us study and document the amazing spirits. New espers are constantly being discovered and with its free software, EsperCorp is seeking to become the leading academic expert and central repository of knowledge in this exciting new field. EsperCorp would like to welcome you to our global community as we share and spread knowledge about these cohabitants. The primary mission of EsperCorp is to understand the thymosphere, the Espers that inhabit it, and their effect on our world. In the words of Dr. Cornelius Rhine: Hello to one and all of you who are visiting here for the first time! I am Dr. Rhine, Founder and Lead Scientist here at EsperCorp. I am so excited to finally be able to share the wonders of my discovery with the world through the magic of technology! Through this log we will keep you up to date on our company progress. But first a quick explanation of exactly what EsperCorp is and what we’re trying to accomplish here. I’ve been researching Espers for about five years now. Originally, I discovered them while I was a professor at Stanford University’s Physics department. Drs. Jame Alister and Mark Nielson (now the head scientists here at EsperCorp) were my students back then when I first discovered the Esper plane, or the thymosphere, as we’ve dubbed it. They’ve worked with me ever since, even when the University cut my funding… Now that we’ve got a working model of the ANCHOR system up and running, Robert, our CFO, says it’s time to go public with our discovery. My friends, “spirits” are real. They aren’t what we thought they were—they’re not ghosts and they’re not supernatural. They’re beings like you or me, only made of pure energy, existing alongside us all over the world. You see, it is only because they aren’t made up of physical matter that we cannot see them. But we can feel them. Yes, they’re all around us. I would go so far as to posit that every time you’ve felt the hair stick up on the back of your neck, every time you’ve been happy or sad or scared for no reason, every time something happened that you couldn’t explain, an Esper was involved. And now, finally, we can communicate with them! It is my belief that once we understand better the thymosphere and its relationship with the physical world, we will make it a better, happier place for everyone. History of EsperCorp For years, Dr. Cornelius Rhine toiled alone in his laboratory, researching the effects of currents through crystals. He was certain that there were qualities about crystals that the world did not yet understand - a certain flicker here, a strange sound there. Many denounced his efforts as a madcap endeavor. But against every expectation, EsperCorp was founded in 2006 after Dr. Rhine officially discovered the first Esper, Rattox. Since then, EsperCorp has since striven to provide accurate and beneficial research in the new field of Esper spectrology. Employing a large number of agents as well as a small, expert staff, the company is slowly accumulating a wealth of knowledge. The central EsperCorp complex is located on an isolated island in an unknown location. However, its staff can often be found traveling to exotic locations to look for new or rare Espers. EsperCorp: Revealing the Unreal Information: Espercorp is a company changing the way people think. We’re a team of doctors, engineers, scientists, street-artists, and various relatives of the aforementioned that have stumbled upon an parallel reality composed of the thoughts and feelings of this great planet’s inhabitants. Within it are creatures born of thought and mind, reflections of the everyday happenings of the world. Espercorp Headquarters 87 Main Acadia Avenue Johnston, Beta Archipelago (it's fictional) Espercorp Staff Dr. Cornelius Rhine Dr. Angelica Liu Dr. James Alister Dr. Mark Nielson Scott McDouglas Cassandra Rhine Robert Horowitz Dr. Harold Jones Aurora Phillips Rusty Nickel Chef Dimitri Bierdankovich